This invention relates to an article of jewelry and more particularly a piece of jewelry that may be worn on a chain.
The heart symbol has long been used in conjunction with expressions of love and caring. Conversely, the words "broken heart" or a symbol therefor has indicated a great unhappiness for either the loss of a relationship with another person or merely that the person is unhappy with actions or the absence thereof by a loved one.
Although jewelry in the form of lockets or other heart shapes are common, none have effectively depicted a "break" in the relationship and be able to be reconstructed to a full heart shape. In particular, none of the objects described hereinbelow have been attained by the jewelry in the prior art.